Support
by Ratchet171
Summary: Some things are best left unsaid. Smokescreen learns this the hard way.


A few days after this episode aired I realized that this scene was kind of… Dumped. Bumblebee stormed off after Smokescreen's comment as Bulkhead gives us a short explanation, but, that was about it. I felt that Smokescreen should have said something else to Bumblebee after he had cooled off.

Note: Transformers Prime universe. Starts at the beginning of episode Minus One. I heard Starscream refer to their new base as Hangar E in Persuasion, so we'll go with that. _I haven't read this over much for accuracy._

_Thoughts_

/ Bumblebee /

* * *

_Hangar E_

The Autobots and their human allies watched by worriedly as Ratchet used his frame welder. Sparks shot into the air around him as he finished the reconstruction of Ultra Magnus's appendage. He sighed in exasperation at his lack of equipment, constraining him to construct a claw of sorts, in place of the mangled remains of a servo. Lowering his welder, he turned to face the others.

"I've done everything I can. Considering the limitations of my equipment, and less than ideal spare parts. It remains uncertain if Ultra Magnus's new appendage will be fit for battle, though it should prove functional; after requisite amount of therapy. "

A ghost of a smile graced Optimus. "That is all we can hope for, old friend."

Arcee glanced at Wheeljack. "You doing okay?"

"I'm still two-fisted," He said, flexing each fist in turn.

Arcee shot him a warning look. "So is Magnus."

Ignoring the dense mood that had settled upon everyone, excitement radiated off of Smokescreen. "Wait and see. The claw is going to become his signature. You know, like the way you own that voice box Ratchet slapped in your throat." He glanced at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shot him a glare and a few beeps in rebuke.

Smokescreen waved his arms in embarrassment and defense. "Duh, I mean, _everyone_ understands you _fine_. Why would ya even consider getting it fixed now? Am I right?"

Anger flashed across Bumblebee's features before he let out a few warbles and beeps in Cybertronian. He turned on his heel and stormed off deeper into the base.

Miko's mouth formed a small 'o' in shock. "Woah, what did he say?"

Raf looked up at Miko. "Bee's kind a still attached to the sound of his own voice. His _original_ one."

"Hey, look at the bright shiny side. Commander Magnus and Jackie single handedly put the kaibosh on Project Predicon." Bulkhead chuckled.

Optimus strode over to where the others were gathered. "Though at least one beast that we know of remains. The one who has demonstrated the ability to transform."

* * *

Tuning out the rest of the conversation, Smokescreen looked back over to where Bumblebee had stormed off.

_Bee's kind a still attached to the sound of his own voice. His original one._

Being rude or cocky wasn't his intention; it never was. Yet, he had managed to hurt another member of Team Prime. _Again._ Ignoring that nagging voice in his head telling him to leave it, he set off down the corridor after Bumblebee.

It didn't take him long to find the scout situated in one of the back storage rooms. This Base was noticeably smaller than the last one. Less corridors and berth rooms meant that some of them had to bunk together.

He tried his best to quietly make his way around boxes of various objects, but his door wing brushed against something and it fell to the floor with a crash. If the scout noticed his presence, he made no indication of it. Smokescreen sidestepped the broken object and approached the scout, door wings twitching in apprehension.

"Uh, h-hey Bumblebee."

Bumblebee said nothing but flicked a door wing in a sign of annoyance. Smokescreen continued, undaunted.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Bumblebee finally turned to face him, coolant shining in the corners of his optics that were set in a firm glare. Smokescreen's optics widened a fraction in surprise. _He's hurt. Badly._

"Bumblebee… I'm sorry, really." He stammered. "What I said back there, it was wrong."

/ You have no idea, / Bumblebee said, turning his gaze back to the dark steel floors.

Smokescreen settled down next to the scout, careful to give him adequate space.

"Look, I know you miss your voice-"

/ _Miss? _/ Bumblebee nearly choked out. / That isn't the half of it. /

Smokescreen sat quietly, waiting for the scout to expound on the thought.

/ It's like a part of me is missing. Every time I speak, it's not my own voice. It's like listening to someone else speak for me. This, in most cases with the humans, _is true_./

Smokescreen took a moment to think this over before answering. "How did you lose your vocalizer? I wasn't exactly filled in on everything."

Bumblebee glanced at Smokescreen's face plates searchingly. Nothing but curiosity and genuine concern was present.

/ It was back on Cybertron, vorns ago. I was still a new recruit at the time. It was at Tyger Pax; all the destruction… So much energon spilt. I came face to face with Megatron and he tried to interrogate me. I refused to give the vital Intel that he demanded. /

His optics closed as painful memories washed over him. _Servos crushing his neck components as he struggled. The Dark Warlord sneering in his face as he demanded information from him. After that, all he could remember was hot pain flashing across his neck cables as energon gushed forth in a boundless stream. He had fallen into stasis lock until he awoke later in a small medical facility._

/ I woke up sometime later at a medical facility. They were able to stabilize me, but my voice box couldn't be recovered. The damage was too extensive. /

Smokescreen listened calmly, realization setting in at the scout's words. "I'm sorry." _What else could he say? _

/ Don't be. / Bumblebee rested his optics back on the Praxian. / That medic may have saved my life, but for what purpose? I can see the pity in the others' optics, especially when I lost my T-Cog. Ratchet still blames himself for not being able to help me. /

After Bumblebee was silent for a few breems, Smokescreen decided to speak.

"Back on Cybertron, in the Elite Guard, you did as you were told without question. They trained, you followed orders, and that was it."

Bumblebee glanced at Smokescreen questioningly. He flicked his door wings in response.

"Like I said before, it was more of a boot camp by the time I joined." He sighed. "All I ever wanted was an opportunity to prove myself."

Bumblebee rested a servo on his shoulder. / I understand, but you're going about it the wrong way. You have to wait for the opportunity to come. /

"Easy for you to say," He mumbled. "I have two brothers, an older and younger. My older sibling, Prowl, was Optimus' head Tactician and 2nd in Command; for a time. Bluestreak, he was the best sharp shooter anywhere." He let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Me? I was a psychologist. Not very benefitting when there's a war raging on. My brothers were so well respected, I had so much to live up to, and compete with."

He was silent a few moments before his optics brightened.

"I thought that when I came to Earth, I wouldn't have to live in my brothers' shadows. That this was my opportunity to help for once, to prove myself."

Coolant shone in the corners of his optics as he glanced up at Bumblebee.

"_I was wrong. _The team detests me and I let Optimus down… I let _all _of you down."

/ You didn't let any of us down. This burden isn't just yours to bear, we've all made mistakes, and we just have to work through them. _As a team. _/

Smokescreen turned away slightly. "All I've done since coming here is do and say the wrong things. You may be the one with the broken voice box, but at least you know when to speak and when not to." His ventilations hitched as coolant threatened to spill from his optics.

"Sometimes, I wish _I_ was the one with the broken vocalizer."

Bumblebee placed a servo around his shoulder, careful of his trembling door wings, and waited for the hitching of his ventilations to slow down to a few hiccups.

/ You've helped us more than you realize. Without you, Optimus would be… /

Smokescreen wiped the coolant off his face plates with a servo. "But, the Forge. Now we can't rebuild the Omega Lock."

/ You did what your spark told you. I'd rather have the safety of my family, friends, and humanity rather than restoring our home planet. /

A small smile graced Smokescreen's face plates. "Me too, Bee."

All animosity from before forgotten, Bumblebee rose to his pedes and offered a servo.

/ Let's go see if the Decepticons are up to anything again, Smokey. /

Smokescreen grasped the proffered servo as Bumblebee supported him up.

"Sure thing, Bee."

* * *

I was really ehhh about writing this, but I hope some of you enjoyed it. I hope this is mostly accurate (Correct me on anything) and I tried to keep them in character the best I could. R & R, or don't. I appreciate all and any criticism.

Also, I like mild humor in my stories, so here's some Magnus love to go with your Smokey love.

* * *

"Sir, permission to ice cream?"

"Permission granted."

Taking up a Cybertronian sized spoon, Smokescreen began to scoop ice cream onto his Commanding Officer. Ultra Magnus let out a disdainful sniff.

"Soldier, what flavor is this ice cream?

Smokescreen shifted nervously. "Uhm, its high energy Sir."

Ultra Magnus glared down at the Praxian. "You fool. I requested **red flavor**."

Smokescreen lowered his wings in submission. "Of course, Ultra Magnus Sir. Right away."

He beckoned Bumblebee over who carried a bucket of red colored ice cream. He proceeded to slather it along Ultra Magnus's claw. Smokescreen watched in appreciation from the side.

"I must say, you look delicious, Sir."

"That's Shoulder Pads to you, soldier."

* * *

I REGRET NOTHING.


End file.
